Day Off
by mysteriousdemiangel
Summary: The FMA and DNAngel cast have an unexpected mini-vacation.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. They are owned by Yukiru Sugisaki and Hiromu Arakawa.

** Day Off**

Two different groups stared at the door, each group not noticing the other. Both groups contained six people, all in normal street clothes.

In the first group, in front were Edward Elric, a short blonde with a temper, and his younger brother Alphonse Elric, who was also blonde and a little taller than Ed and a cat lover. Behind them was Roy Mustang, a black haired man who loved dogs, Winry Rockbell, another blonde who is a gifted mechanic, Riza Hawkeye, a strict blonde woman, and Lin Yao, a man who looked much older than he was.

Dark Mousy, a purple hair womanizer, headed the other group. Next to him was Daisuke Niwa, a red head who loves to paint and was usually late. Behind them was the twins, Riku, the tomboy with short reddish-brown who loves sports, and Risa, the girly-girl with longer reddish-brown hair. Then in the back was Satoshi Hiwatari, a blue haired genius, and Krad, a blonde haired sadist.

What interested both groups about the door was not the door itself but the sign on it that read:

_We decided to take a mini vacation. Due to this decision you have the day off today. Have a good day! =P_

_-Producers_

"I panicked this morning when I saw the time and I rushed to get here," Daisuke sighed out.

"Why would you panic? You're always late," Dark responded laughingly.

"Ugh, couldn't they inform us yesterday before we left?" Riku asked a little ticked off.

"I know. I spent a lot of time looking for the perfect outfit for today and now it's being wasted." Risa said angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL! THEY HAD THE TIME TO WRITE A FUCKING NOTE BUT NOT ENOUGH TO CALL US! I COULD BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW!"

With this sudden outburst the two groups finally noticed each other.

"Brother, please calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

"Well someone seems to be upset," Dark said mockingly.

"I AM NOT UPSET!"

"Geez Ed, if you were any louder you'd wake the dead," Winry sighed, "sorry, he's always like this."

"AM NOT!"

Dark smiled, "That's okay. I guessed that he had a **SHORT **temper."

Ed's anger level, which had been a ten, doubled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN AN ANT THAT YOU COULD STEP ON AND KILL!"

Daisuke frowned, "Ah, I don't think that –"

"You, ofcourse." Dark said with a straight face turning to Winry, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. "So what show are you guys from."

An anger mark appeared on Ed's forehead.

"Full Metal Alchemist. What about you guys?"

Another anger mark.

"DNAngel."

A third anger mark.

"Oh! I heard good things about that show. I've been meaning to watch it, but I get so busy with FMA."

A fourth anger mark.

"Really, that's good to hear. I really like the FMA series. I find it funny that the real Edward is the same as his character."

A fifth and final anger mark graced Ed's forehead when he finally yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BASTARD!"

Dark turned to him, and said innocently and apologetic, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I'LL KILL—"

A large thwack followed by a thud could be heard.

"So, what are you going to do? Since we have the day off," Winry asked with a wrench in her hand.

In the background

Daisuke asked with concern, "Umm … is Edward going to be okay?"

"Full Metal will be fine. This isn't the first time that he has been hit hit in the head with a wrench," Roy answered.

"Full Metal?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Roy is … a little … let's just say he really gets into his roles," Lin told the DNAngel group.

Back with Dark and Winry

Dark replied to Winry's question, "Hmm … I don't know but I do know that I would be honored if you and your group would join my group and I somewhere."

"And where exactly is **somewhere**."

Dark jumped as Riza suddenly talked from behind him. Hiding his shock he told her, "Anywhere you want gorgeous."

"The shooting range."

"Ah ha ha …" Dark checked his watch, "It's only 6:30 am. I doubt any are open."

_Thank god for that. _Dark thought.

"Why don't we go inside? The door isn't locked," Krad suggested, "It's a common place that we all know."

Everyone agreed, except for Ed who was still unconscious. They entered the studio, with Roy carrying Ed, and walked through the lobby till they got to a door labeled, "Actors Only" and went in.

Inside was a medium size room. In the center of the room was a coffee table with four couches around it. Each of the walls was painted a calming blue and decorated with different types of artworks. Near the north wall was a table, much like the ones found in cafes, with two chairs. On the east wall was three mini-fridges, one filled with food, another filled with a variety of drinks and the final filled with both food and drinks. The west wall had a TV with an x-box 360, ps3, and Wii hooked up to it, there was another couch to sit on to play the systems.

Riku went over and turned on the x-box, sat down and played Dynasty Warriors 6. Roy put Ed on the west center couch, got a drink out of one of the mini-fridges and went over to Riku.

Satoshi, who was still reading, went to the north wall and sat in one of the chairs, placing his book on the table for better support. Riza followed Satoshi, and out of her bag she had with her, she pulled out a magazine relating to guns.

Winry and Risa went to the south center and started whispering amongst themselves.

Krad and Lin moved to the east center couch. Krad stared blankly at the ceiling while Lin pulled out a psp and started playing it.

Dark headed to the couch that Ed was on.

With Roy and Riku

Riku glared up at Roy, pausing her game.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that for a tomboy you're pretty cute."

"Really?" Riku could feel her anger level rising.

"Yes, I bet that if you were to wear something more more girly, like a mini skirt, you'd be even more prettier."

_If I looked more like Risa_. Riku thought as her anger level continued to rise.

"Did you know that I'm the Flame Alchemist, a hero in the Ishbalan War. I have great control over my flame and with my gloves could easily give someone a little burn or burn them to death."

"Oh really, the Flame Alchemist. Tell me, what would happen if it was raining or your gloves got wet?" Riku asked between her teeth.

"Well, then I'd be … be …" Roy trailed off.

"Useless, right?" Riku said and has great satisfaction when Roy went into the corner with great depression, crying and mumbling useless over and over again. With a smile on her face, Riku unpaused her game and continued playing.

With Krad and Lin

Lin looked up from his PSP and stared at Krad. "Are you going to stare at the ceiling all day?"

"…"

"Umm …" Lin looked back at his PSP, "do you want to play?"

"…"

"Umm … are you going to answer me?"

Krad finally regarded Lin and said, "No … do you fear silence?"

"I wouldn't say so."

It was silent for a whole ten seconds before, "So what's your favorite show genre? Mine's fantasy and comedy, that's why I like acting in FMA, it's fantasy with a hint of comedy mixed in," Lin took a breath and before he could continue talking, Krad replied with a smirk on his face, "Fantasy."

"And thinking that … wait what?"

"You asked me what my favorite show genre."

"Oh yeah …" _I know I asked but I didn't expect an answer._

"I usually end up working with Dark."

"Really?" Lin asked surprised, "I didn't think you'd tolerate his personality."

Krad looked over at Dark, who was currently writing short in all caps across Ed's forehead with sharpie.

"He's a brilliant actor, even if he's childish."

With Al and Daisuke

Al looked over at what Dark was doing and sighed, "Brother will go on a rampage when he sees that."

"I'm sorry about Dark."

"Ah, no need to be sorry, he's not your brother and you have no control over him."

"Well, Dark's kind of like an older brother to me and I feel responsible for his actions."

"I feel the same way about brother."

"I thought you guys were brothers."

"Oh! We are, I meant the feel responsible for him part."

Daisuke looked back to the painting they were in front of, "I wonder who painted this …"

Al sighed, "I just wonder where the company gets these … I never recognize any of them, though they're all beautiful."

They moved to the next painting. Daisuke still looking at the other painting while moving tripped over air and took Al, who was in front of him, down to the floor, causing a loud thud that could be heard throughout the room.

Ed awoke from unconsciousness with a start and quickly sat up and hit Dark, who was still standing over him, in the head. At the same time four ows were heard. Daisuke jumped off Al and let out a quick, "I'm sorry!" and left the room, embarrassed, to compose himself.

With Dark and Ed

Dark put his hand to his forehead and chuckled, "Poor Dai, he's such a klutz. He'll come back in eventually but he's so embarrassed it might not be for a hour or two."

"Ow, ow, ow … I'd feel more pity for him if I wasn't in pain … why were you standing over me?"

Dark blinked, "I was just checking on you. You got hit pretty hard."

"Damn that Winry. What is she doing carrying a wrench around?"

Ed looked down at his hands then back up at Dark. It was then that he noticed the sharpie in Dark's hand.

"Why do you have that sharpie?"

"Oh, I borrowed it from Satoshi awhile ago and was just about to give it back to him but I stopped to check on you first." Dark put the sharpie away, "You seemed to be in a bad mood before."

"Ugh I **hate** when the producers do stuff like that and it didn't help that I barely got any sleep last night."

"Hmm …" Dark's mind headed into thinking in a perverted way, "I see, barely any sleep *chuckle*"

"Yeah, those damn producer had me and Al practicing all night."

Dark sat down on the couch, "*chuckle* practicing? *Chuckle*"

Ed gave Dark a weird look, "The scene that we were **supposed **to film today."

Dark could hardly hold his laughter in, "Really the producers had you and Al practicing all night for a scene you were supposed to film today."

Dark couldn't take it anymore. He fell off the couch laughing so hard he started to cry.

"What? What are you laughing about?"

Krad sighed and Lin chuckled, they had been silently watching the exchange. Krad sighed again, "Let me explain something about Dark. He's a childish perverted womanizer. … Think of what you said … in a more perverted way. Understand not, why Dark's laughing?"

Ed thought back over what he said and went redder than a tomato with a horrified look on his face, "N-not that way you pervert!"

"Ha ha ha, my sides, my sides," Dark continued to laugh.

Ed let out an aggravated sigh, and placed his hand to his forehead and put pressure on it, "It wasn't that funny."

"I know but the fact you were clueless, how red and the look on your face was priceless," Dark replied in between his bouts of laughter.

Ed finally took his hand off his forehead and said, "It wasn't, I think I've just been scared for life because of …" Ed noticed writing on his hand and concentrated on it. Things seemed to click in his mind and turned to Dark getting an insane look in his eyes, "Just checking on me … returning the "borrowed" sharpie … YOU DAMN BASTARD! WRITING SHORT ON MY FUCKING FOREHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU, A CHILD?!"

Ed started to head for Dark and Dark immediately started backing up. They went around the room multiple times with Dark dodging Ed and Ed trying to kill Dark.

With Risa and Winry

"Geez, your Edward is so weird," Risa said disapprovingly, "He's so hot, not as hot as Dark, but I would never date him, he gets angry too easily."

"Oh yeah well your Dark is too childish, he's an adult and should act like one," Winry replied angrily.

Risa got closer to Winry, "Dark's childness is part of his charm!"

"So is Ed's anger!"

The two glared at each other.

With Krad and Lin

"I don't understand girls," Lin said, "their fighting just because Risa stated her opinion, and when did Dark and Ed become "theirs"?"

"Well I can't answer that question but think about it this way, you love your PSP right?"

"Yeah," Lin wondered where this was going.

"Well, to them the PSP is Dark or Edward."

"Okay," Lin looked at Krad suspiciously.

"Now let's say I was to drop and break your PSP, what—"

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO BREAK MY PSP?!"

"No …" Krad moved closer to Lin and Lin clutched his PSP to his chest and jumped away from him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WONT LET YOU KILL MY PSP!"

Krad sighed and said under his breath, "I wasn't going to "kill" it."

With Riza and Satoshi

Both Riza and Satoshi looked up from their reading material and looked around the room, Roy was in the corner crying, Dark dodging Ed, Lin running away from Krad, Winry and Risa glaring at each other, Al looking flustered, Daisuke still not back in the room, and Riku playing her game, and said with no emotion, "Idiots." And went back to reading.


End file.
